


Trying

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki catches Thor in bed with a woman. Short angsty Thunderfrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

Loki is standing in the large doorway to Thor's room. Thor is shocked and angry, rolling over on the bed to reveal a woman in his bed. Loki is sure he has seen her around court, but he does not care to recall who she is. It doesn't matter to Loki, there will be another here next week. Then another, and another; these women are countless to Thor and remembering each of his bed mates is a worthless pursuit.

"I told you not to come tonight, brother." Thor sits up on his bed and glares up at Loki. Loki is, of course putting on an impassive expression. Inside, he is more angry than Thor. He tries to tell himself that this impetuousness is what defines youth for Thor, that this is the result of a charismatic and spoiled prince. He tries to tell himself that his brother cares, that he made a promise to spend time together tonight.

He tries to tell himself that his love for Thor is not a jealous love. He tries to tell himself that he has no reason to feel jealous of the women Thor chases. He tries to tell himself that his feelings for Thor are an abomination. He tries to tell himself that this is no path for an heir to Asgard. He tries to tell himself that these feelings will come to pass. He tries to tell himself that he sees Thor only as his brother.

Loki tries to tell himself this, but he fails. The liesmith fails even to manipulate himself. His anger is fueled by intense longing, a loneliness that consumes Loki.

"Of course, brother. My apologies."


End file.
